i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Meng Hao/Techniques
Daos *'Dao of the Sword' — This was passed down to Meng Hao by his father Fang Xiufeng. Sadly, Meng Hao never used it, except once against Xiao Yifan during the opening of the Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite Temple in South Heaven. *'Dao of Alchemy' and Dao of Poison— Started learning from the Violet Fate Sect; he later learned when it came to alchemy, however, he possessed true genius. Whether it was memorizing medicinal plants, or catalyzing them, he stood head and shoulders above all others. Gradually he came to realize that he didn’t always have nature talent regarding all plants and vegetation. This nature talent came from the Resurrection Lily. The Master Alchemist examination of plants and vegetation becames the fastest way for him to steal away nature talent from the Resurrection Lily. *'Dao of Karma — ' *'Dao of Time —' Abilities |-|Divine Abilities= *'Violet Pupil Transformation' - Violet Fate Sect's divine ability based on the techniques in Violet Qi to the East. *'Violet Qi Guillotine' - Violet Fate Sect's divine ability based on the techniques in Violet Qi to the East. *'Violet Qi Garrote' - Violet Fate Sect's divine ability based on the techniques in Violet Qi to the East *'Violet Gibbous Moon' - Violet Fate Sect's divine ability based on the techniques in Violet Qi to the East *'Celestial Vision technique' - Imparted to him by the parrot when he was in the Black Lands. He could use the vision technique to examine Immortal Sense soil. *'Bloodburst Flash' - Received from Patriarch Big-head (Ouyang) when he was in the Black Lands; not used anymore. * Green Smoke Escape Art - Acquired from Yi Chenzi. Transform body into a black moon, which then shot forward in a wisp of green smoke. *'Blood Sacrifice Soulsearch' - Acquired from Yi Chenzi. A brutal and ruthless technique that left the victim alive but crippled. *'Black Moon Spiritual Sense Attack' - Acquired from Yi Chenzi. *'Mourning-Death, Divine Augmentation' — One of the Divine Abilities that Meng Hao acquired from Shui Dongliu; Allows him to split his divine sense into a million portions. *'Daylight Incantation' - Received when he passed the 20th level of the Demon Immortal Pagoda. In the rankings of the 3,000 Daoist magics of the Demon Immortal sect, the Daylight Incantation is number 31. *'Dao of Seven Bodhisattvas' - Received when he passed the 30th level of the Demon Immortal Pagoda. Meng Hao gave up trying to gain enlightenment on this doaist magic. *'Fleshly Sanctification' - Received from beating the Demon Immortal Pagoda. *'Unnamed Divine Ability' - Able to erase his presence from other people's memories. Received in the Demon Immortal Pagoda but wasn't mentioned and used until going to the Third Ring of the Milky Way Sea. * Paragon Bridge - He created this during the divine ability creation stage (received 9 silver stone-steles, 9 gold stone-steles, 9 seven-colored stone-steles). It is a Paragon Magic, meaning the most powerful magic that needs 100 immortal meridians to use its full power. It was upgraded after absorbing the Bridge Soul of the Bridge of Immortal Treading and the rest of the Paramita Bridge from the Ruins of Immortality. *'A Writ of Karma' - He created this during the divine ability creation stage (received 21 stone-steles). Meng Hao uses it to forcefully bind Karma to promissory notes so they can owe him spirit stones. *'Supernova Magic' - Created when Meng Hao gained enlightenment regarding the sun and when the Ninth mountain covered the sun. It has the effect of drawing in any nearby heat and creating a sun that seems to be able to grow indefinitely. He used this to open a gap in the shield of the 1st Heaven to enter it. |-|Daoist Magics= *'Soul Divergence Incantation' - Received from Ke Yunhai when he was within the Demon Immortal Sect with another 300 Daoist magics. *'Mountain Consuming Incantation' - Received from Ke Yunhai when he was within the Demon Immortal Sect with another 300 Daoist magics. "The Mountain Consuming Incantation is divided into three aspects; the mountain, the soul, and the will!". Meng Hao gained enlightenment of the Ninth Mountain while travelling in the Underworld ship after being gravely injured by the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch. Meng Hao even succeeded in calling out the soul of the Ninth Mountain, albeit at a cost of being injured. After becoming a True Immortal, Meng Hao was able to create Immortal Mountains, which are much stronger than regular mountains. *'Withering Flame Demon Magic True Self Dao' - Received when he passed the 70th level of the Demon Immortal Pagoda. The seven words contain six entirely different daoist magics. The withering character withers away ones fleshly body and soul. The True Self character allows one to create a "second-self" which is much more powerful than an ordinary clone. This clone is born at the peak Dao Seeking stage and can be upgraded twice afterwards. *'Nethermoon Magic' - A secret magic left behind by the first Fang Patriarch. Meng Hao gained enlightenment when in the Fang Clan's ancestral land. *'Soulsearch' - Received in the Demon Immortal Pagoda but was first mentioned and used on a demon turtle that was chasing him near the Third Ring of the Milky Way Sea to search the turtle's memories and find out why. It also leaves the target either dead or injured. *'Heaven Severing Sword' - Daoist Magic taught to him by his dad when facing off against the Dawn Immortal and the others she called to help her. It is divided into nine different forms. *'Dao Certification' - Something that anyone at the Foundation Establishment stage or higher could cultivate. It was specifically used in this ancient age to bind agreements using Daoist magic. With it in place, if the agreement was broken, the soul would be shredded, great Daos would be unattainable, and the Cultivation base would decline. It was taught to him be Ke Yunhai while he was in the the second (Illusionary) level of the Ancient Demon Immortal Sect. *'Nine Heaven Destruction' - Received at the 80th level of the Demon Immortal Pagoda and used near the Third Ring when fighting the Sea Demons underwater. An illusion appears on his hand that looks like two hands combined and releases up to nine vibrations, with each getting stronger (when he met with Guyiding Tri-rain, he was enlightened regarding the matter of vibrations). *'The Nine Heavens Treasured Body Seal' - Daoist magic he had acquired in the 90th level Demon Immortal Pagoda, the one that could be used to temper his fleshly body. Essentially, one needs to feed ten thousand Spirit Severing treasures into one's body to achieve the first level, ten thousand Dao Seeking treasures into one's body to achieve the second level, and so on and so forth. *'Blood Demon Grand Magic' - Received from Patriarch Blood Demon. It is divided into three stratum known as Blood/Qi, Spirit Meridian, and Soul, respectively. Each of three stratum are further divided into two levels, essentially dividing the magic into six stages. It is used by Meng Hao as a last resort for recovery. *'Star Plucking Magic' - Gained enlightenment on a projection in the Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite Temple on South Heaven. Creates a hand he can use to grab ahold of anything and pull it towards it. Seemingly, the strongest version can pull out the stars from the sky as was on the projection. *'Roc Transformation' - Gained enlightenment on a projection in the Ancient Daoist Rite Temple on South Heaven. Allows him to transform into a giant golden Roc. After becoming an Allheaven Immortal, the color changed from golden to azure. *'Seven God Steps' - Daoist Magic obtained from Su Yan. It consists of 7 steps used to build momentum in order to unleash powerful energy from Heaven and Earth. *'The Dao is in My Heart The Will is in My Eyes I Shall Possess the Mountains and Seas Seal the Heavens Incantation' - Taught to him by Noble Ran of the Righteous Noble Sect of the Eight Mountain and Sea. Meng Hao uses this to create his Ninth Demon Sealing Hex. |-|League of Demon Sealers= *'Demon Sealing Scripture' - *#'Ancient Dao; Tenacious Desire to Seal the Heavens; Benefaction for All in the Mountains; Dao Tribulation Must Come to the Nine Mountains and Seas; My Fate is the Aeon!' *#'Ancient Dao; Study Demons of Myriad Variations; Tread not the Path of Immortals; Face the Tribulation of the Nine Mountains and Seas; My Dao is Eternal; The Masses Have Erred but My Dao is True; My Fate is the Aeon!' *'Art of Righteous Bestowal' - Impart Demonic Qi upon any living creature in Heaven and Earth, give it his approval, and thusly, help it to become Demonic. By concentrating on the fusion of his Spiritual Sense and the Demonic Qi, he could sense everything in the area. Combining will with the Demonic Qi to produce clones. *'Demon Sealing Hexes' - Meng Haos hexing magics from him being the Ninth Generation Demon Sealer. Eight Hexes, Combine — When the eight hexes are combined they create a divine ability *#'Beginning-Ending Hex' ( Nine Seals; Shui Dongliu) *#'Real-Unreal Hex' (Second generation) *#'Present-Ancient Hex' (Lord Li) *#'Self Hex' (Fourth generation) *#'Inside-Outside Hex' (Fifth generation; Tian Pingzi) *#'Life-Death Hex' (Sixth generation) *#'Karmic Hex' (Seventh generation) *#'Body-Mind Hex '(Eighth generation) *#'Seal the Heavens Hex' (Meng Hao) *#[[My Fate is to Seal the Heavens Like a Demon Hex|'My Fate is to Seal the Heavens Like a Demon Hex']] (Meng Hao) |-|Fist Techniques= |-|Secret Magics= *'Meridian Merger' (Non-official name) - A secret magic that anybody who has corroborated their own Dao can use. It allows that person to merge their Immortal Merdians into one and then into something else (i.e Daoist Magic, Fleshly Body, or Divine Ability), effectively making it 123 times more powerful than normal. ** Meng Hao merged all 123 Merdians into his fleshly body ** Meng Hao merged 122 Merdians into his Eternal Stratum Merdian making it 122 times more powerful so he could make his 123 merdian ** Meng Hao merged all 123 Merdians into his Blood Demon Grand Magic making it even more powerful than when even Blood Demon himself could do at Meng Haos level. ** Meng Hao hasn't used it since he became an Immortal Emperor (and most likely never will anymore). |-|Legacies= *'Flying Rain-Dragon Legacy' - In the Reliance Sect, Meng Hao acquired the core of a Flying Rain-Dragon which contained its legacy along with a bag of holding and the first Wooden Sword. Benefits: -Rain-Dragon Aura: Suppresses flying and dragon type beasts that are inferior to the Rain-Dragon. It allowed Meng Hao to form an extra meridian during his Immortal tribultation. *'Sole heir to the Reliance Sect' - Before Patriarch Reliance's real body was unsealed he made Meng Hao the heir the Reliance Sect to make his enemies hesitate to act against him. *'League of Demon Sealers' - Became the Ninth Demon Sealer after reaching the Tenth Level of Qi Condensation and looking at a Jade Slip that he had stole from Patriarch Reliance. *'Blood Immortal Legacy' - Became the successor after winning the Blood Immortal Legacy Tournament; received the Flag of Three Streamers, Blood Immortal Mask, along with the Blood Immortal techniques, the Spirit Devouring Scripture, and his blood divinity the Blood Mastiff. The Blood Immortal created three techniques: Blood Finger, Blood Palm, and Blood Death World. The Spirit Devouring Scripture: **'Without a face, a single word, the flames of war unify' **'Sundered clouds, a bloody rain, seas that fill the sky' **'Capture the gods, advance the troops, fire consumes the towers' **'Forge all spirits and bloodlines into the 9 killing powers!' *'Grandmaster Pill Demon Legacy Disciple' - Became Grandmaster Pill Demon's Legacy Disciple while he was hiding within the Violet Fate Sect, but never really got to learn anything from him since soon after becoming a Legacy Disciple he forsake the sect so they wouldn't be implemented by Meng Hao for killing a son of the Ji Clan. **'The East Pill Everburning Flame' - After Meng Hao reach Core Formation, he fuses this flame into his Violet Core, and it will ignite. Thereafter, whenever he concoct medicinal pills, he will not need to use Earthly fire. This is Meng Hao personal alchemic fire, with which can refine all objects in Heaven and Earth. In the entire East Pill Division, only Meng Hao and Grandmaster Pill Demon are qualified to use this legacy fire. *'Choumen Tai Legacy' - A mark that Choumen Tai created after he achieved enlightenment and gained Immortality. Its name is Immortal Shows the Way. Choumen Tai Asked Meng Hao to bring his legacy back to his home planet Planet Tiger Cage, and he would give him some benefits. After Meng Hao returned it, Choumen told him that the "good fortune" allows him to make a Paragon a puppet, which he uses on Paragon Eegoo. *'Lord Li's Legacy' - He has the qualifications the acquire Lord Li's Legacy but at that time he wasn't powerful enough to Ascend the Third Heavens so he had to leave, and come back when he's powerful enough. (True Spirit Night recommended not to retry before Immortal Ascension). He has unlimited chances to obtain the Legacy, unless someone else obtains it before him, and is advised to only attempt every 500 years to do so. He obtained Lord Li's legacy later after his first fight with Lord White. The legacy could only be obtained by Meng Hao since he is a Demon Sealer, and since the legacy was the Second and Third Demon Sealing Hexes. *'Patriarch Blood Demon Legacy' - Received the full legacy from Patriarch Blood Demon, unlike previous Blood Princes, which is the Blood Demon Grand Magic. |-|Formations= *'Lotus Sword Formation' - Meng Hao uses this with Wooden Time Swords and Time Sword Tips for the base. |-|Alchemy= * Violet Will Incantation - With this technique, Meng hao can feed a plant with his spiritual energy, and catalyze its effectiveness, which is based on its medicinal age. Violet Will Incantation is also the Time-refining skill of the Han Clan. Together with Time Sealing Magic, Meng Hao can make Wooden Time Swords. * Alchemy Dao Transmutation Incantation - This technique allowed Meng Hao to refine a pill that he had previously concocted. Using this technique to transmute an ordinary medicinal pill enabled him to produce even more powerful pills. * Spirit Summoning Incantation '''- A legacy technique of the East Pill Division. It can be used to refine a pill up to six times, although, with sufficient latent talent and Cultivation base, the limit of six can be broken. By using this technique on an ordinary pill, it was possible to transform it into a consummate pill.Starting with the fourth refinement, any flame other than the East Pill Division’s Everburning Flame would not be sufficient to employ the technique. Magic Item *One Thought Stellar Transformation''' Book 6 Chapter 965 - The Ancestral Land Opens! Category:Divine Abilities Category:Stub Category:Characters Techniques Category:Articles that need cleaned up Category:Legacies Category:Stub Category:Divine Abilities Category:Characters Techniques Category:Articles that need cleaned up Category:Daoist Magics